


Knight Time Manoeuvres

by ebineez01



Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [2]
Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Hot Sex, Humor, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01
Summary: Scarecrow gets an unscheduled visit from a certain Bounty Hunter
Relationships: Aloysius "Black" Knight/Shane "Scarecrow" Schofield
Series: What’s Love Got to do With It? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Knight Time Manoeuvres

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Blackcrow fic and my first slash fic for a long time, so I hope you enjoy 🙂  
> Oh and please don’t expect any plot, just a little angst and copious amounts of smut 😁

Shane had just started rubbing shampoo through his short black hair when he froze. It wasn't that he'd heard a noise exactly, it was more like a feeling. He quickly rinsed off the foam and opened his eyes to find Aloysius Knight leant up against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, amber tinted glassed in place as always, and that damn infuriating smile on his face.

"What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

The smiled widened. "It's nice to see you too Scarecrow." He let his eyes wander briefly over the other man. _Very nice..._ Then with a sigh, he turned his attention back to Schofield's face, answering his questions. "Do you really have to ask the latter? And as to the former..." Aloysius shrugged as he continued to watch the Marine shower with military precision. "I need a place to lay low for a bit, get cleaned up."

Shane glared at his uninvited guest. "And you couldn't have waited in the living room until I got out of the shower like a normal person?"

The smile now turned into a full blown grin. "And miss the show? Although you could slow it down a little," Aloysius complained as the other man quickly and efficiently soaped himself up. "It really is too nice a thing to rush..."

Shane rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Mother."

Aloysius' eyebrows rose. "You shower with Mother?"

"When the need arises," he answered.

A smirk pulled at the corner of Aloysius' mouth. "I see...and how often does the _need_...arise?"

Shane stopped in the middle of scrubbing his face and shook his head slightly, deciding he wasn't even going to justify that with an answer. He loved Mother like the best friend she was. He trusted her implicitly, and when they were in combat together she was almost like an extension of himself, one he could detach when needed, and trust that whatever he needed done would get done as sure as if he were doing it himself. He turned off the taps and opened the clear glass door, Knight standing ready with his towel. Shane hesitated only a moment before taking it from the other man, stepping out of the shower and starting to dry himself off.

Aloysius continued to watch him for a few moments before he spoke. "Not shy are you," he said softly.

Shane shrugged. "You were Army, you know there's no privacy in the military, and I can't say that it's ever bothered me."

His eyes dropped, slowly taking in every inch of the Scarecrow's naked form. "Well why would it?" he asked, his eyes coming back up to meet the other mans. "You certainly have nothing to be ashamed of."

Shane held his eyes through the amber lenses for a moment longer before he wrapped the towel around his waist and turned to open one side of the mirrored bathroom cabinet. "Shower's free," he said waving towards it. When Knight didn't move he looked up to lock eyes with him in the mirror. "You wanted to get cleaned up right?"

Aloysius paused a moment and then he smiled and turned away, starting to strip off his standard black attire.

Shane's eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Knight pull his tight black shirt over his head revealing a myriad of marks on his torso, some fresh, some old. _And I thought I had a lot of scars..._

As Aloysius began to undo his pants he glanced back towards the Marine to catch him staring, before quickly looking away. He smiled to himself. _This could get interesting..._

Shane kept his eyes down and got on with what he needed to do, his head snapping up when he felt Knight move close behind him.

Aloysius reached past Scarecrow, his hand finding the light switch on the wall and he couldn't keep the slight smirk from his lips as goosebumps sprung up all over the other man's body when his bare chest brushed lightly across his back. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Shane opened his mouth to speak but found nothing would come out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "No."

Aloysius flicked the switch and the bathroom plunged into darkness, the only light now spilling in through the still open doorway. He took off his glasses and placed them on the sink next to where Scarecrow's hand rested, before he moved away to turn on the shower.

As Knight stepped under the water, Shane let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and rubbed a hand across his eyes. Shaking his head he turned for the doorway. "Make sure you leave some hot water for Rufus," he called over his shoulder.

"Rufus isn't here," Aloysius answered absently as he let the hot spray wash over him.

Shane stopped, not sure why his heart suddenly started pounding. "He's not?"

"He dropped me at the park up the street, then took the Raven to do some repairs."

"Why didn't you stay with him?" he asked, confused now.

"The cleaning up may also involve some patching up," Aloysius said, indicating a fairly sizeable gash on his left thigh.

Shane stared at the spot on the other mans leg, right next to his...he rubbed a hand through his damp hair, when what he really wanted to do was smack the disturbing thoughts he was currently having right out of his head. He wasn't...for fucks sake...he'd never even _thought_ of another guy that way before, so what the hell!?

"Anyway...we thought I'd be better off here. Rufus is good with the basics but his hands are too damn big to handle sutures...believe me I know..." Aloysius glanced up from where he was gingerly soaping around another shallower cut on his arm to find the Scarecrow staring at him.

After a few long seconds he realised that Knight had stopped moving and he looked up to see him staring right back, and suddenly he was very conscious that he was still pretty much naked. He banged a fist lightly against his thigh. "Ah, yeah...no problem," he said finally. "Just come out when you're finished and I'll have the med kit ready."

Shane changed into a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt, padding into the kitchen to make coffee. He opened up the cabinet above the sink and pulled out the sizeable first aid kit he always kept fully stocked, thinking he would have some replenishing to do after he patched up Knight. Taking his coffee and the first aid kit out to the living room he dropped onto the couch and waited for Knight to make an appearance, looking up when he heard the other man come into the room. He was wearing only a towel slung around his waist, and Shane found himself unable to stop his eyes from travelling over his impressive form, his gaze lingering too long on the place where the towel hung low on his slim hips.

"Couldn't you have put some fucking clothes on?" he grumbled, as he tore his eyes away and concentrated on the med kit.

Aloysius' eyebrows rose at the Marine's tone. "Did you not notice the state of the clothes I turned up in?"

Shane stood and stalked off towards his bedroom.

"Besides," Aloysius called after him. "I thought you said you weren't bothered by the 'naked' thing...and I _am_ wearing a towel!"

Thirty seconds later Shane reappeared and threw some clothes at him. "That's in the showers or the barracks," he argued. "Not in my living room!"

Aloysius rolled his eyes and slipped the black t-shirt on over his head. Then he held up the other garment Schofield had brought him. "You actually expect me to wear _sweat pants_?"

Shane squeezed his eyes shut. "Would you _please_ just put them on?"

Aloysius stared at him. "And how are you supposed to get to the wound on my leg if I put these on?"

Damn it the man had a point! "Fine!" Shane snapped, disappearing into his bedroom again.

Aloysius folded his arms across his chest and glanced around the room, Scarecrow reappearing a few moments later with a pair of loose running shorts.

Once Knight had slipped the shorts on Shane sat back down on the couch and motioned for Knight to sit next to him.

Aloysius sat and immediately saw the logistical problem with their relative positions. "You know, I really don't think you're going to be able to get to it from there."

"Huh?" Shane asked absently, concentrating on threading the suture needle.

"It's on my inner thigh. I think you'll need to get on the floor."

Shane looked again at the location of the wound realising Knight was right, then his eyes darted to the floor as he came to another realisation...he'd end up on the floor between Knight's legs...he swallowed trying to stop the tremble in his hands as he finished tying off the thread.

"And don't think you're stabbing that thing into me without some sort of preparation!"

"What!?" Shane breathed as he looked up to Knight's face.

Aloysius indicated the needle he was holding. "I hope you've got something for me to suck on before you start."

Shane stared at him, that image making him shift in his seat.

Aloysius noticed the other man blush and a smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. He thought about teasing the Marine further, but since he was about to get very close to a very important part of his body with a very sharp object, he decided against it. For now. "You know what I mean...I call it the green whistle cause that's the colour of the ones Rufus and I have...you suck on it and it takes you to a happy place so you don't feel the pain."

"Oh, right," Shane said, pulling the plastic cylinder from the med kit. He stopped short of handing it over. He'd seen how guys acted after having only a couple of puffs from these things and wondered at the wisdom of giving Knight such a thing. He dropped it back into the box. "How about we see how you go and I can give you a shot of local anaesthetic if you need it," he said as he slipped off the couch to land on his knees on the floor.

A wide grin came over Aloysius' features. "Don't you trust me Captain?"

Shane held his eyes as he moved in front of him, his hands coming to rest lightly on Knight's knees. "Don't you trust me, Captain?" he asked, his voice low.

Aloysius caught his bottom lip between his teeth and canted his head to the side as he regarded the man in front of him. A few moments later he shifted, opening his legs so Scarecrow could move between them.

Shane turned sideways so that his back was against Knight's right leg. "Could you..." he said indicating the material of the shorts that partly obscured the wound.

Aloysius pulled the material aside, careful to make sure the movement didn't cause other parts of him to spill out.

Shane looked at the wound, and it was a beauty. He pushed Knight's left leg wider so he could lean down and get a closer look, fingers gently probing to see if the two sides would come together cleanly. He blew out a breath and looked up at Knight. "You sure you want me to do this?" he asked. "You'd end up with a much cleaner scar if you went to the hospital and got an actual doctor to do it."

"I don't do hospitals," Aloysius replied. "Unlike you, I'm not usually doing something entirely legal when I sustain my injuries, and I don't need unnecessary questions. Plus, look at me, do you really think one more scar is going to make much difference?"

Shane shrugged. "Okay." He grabbed Knight's towel from the arm of the couch and tapped his leg, slipping the towel underneath when he lifted it. He then took a small bottle of saline solution from the med kit and made to irrigate the wound.

"I already did that in the shower," Aloysius said, closely watching what Schofield was doing.

"You didn't do a very good job," Shane replied as he squeezed the bottle, liberally flooding the wound.

"Well I guess I didn't have as good a view as you do," he replied, trying really hard to not let the Scarecrow's proximity affect him as much as it was.

Once he was satisfied that there were no foreign objects in the wound, Shane grabbed some antiseptic spray. Not that he was a sadist or anything, but he couldn't stop the slight smirk that popped up as Knight hissed at the contact. "Wuss! If you can't take that how're you going to take stitches?"

"Ah...hello! That's why I was asking for the happy whistle!"

Shane chuckled as he patted the wound dry with a sterile pad. "You'll live," he murmured as he planted his right foot on the floor and sat back on his left, using his right knee to steady his right arm, he then rested his left arm lightly on Knight's belly. Gently he pinched one end of the wound together, feeling the man tense beneath his touch as he brought the needle close. "You know this will be easier if you relax."

"Easy for you to say," Aloysius groused.

"With the amount of scars you have, I'd have thought you'd be used to this," Shane replied, thinking that keeping Knight talking might distract him. He could feel him start to relax, so he took the opportunity to slip the needle into his flesh.

"Rufus gives me the whistle," Aloysius growled in response.

Shane smiled as he continued his work. "Does Rufus also strap you down first?" When Knight didn't come back with a smart remark he glanced up, and he could tell by the look on the other mans face that he wasn't far from the mark. "He does, doesn't he!" Shane said with a laugh.

Aloysius flinched when the needle caught on his broken skin, but he also couldn't stop the slight smile from coming to his lips. "Not the first time he didn't," he allowed, thinking back to what an experience that had been for the pilot.

"I knew I was doing the right thing not giving it to you!"

"And he _restrains_ me, I wouldn't say he straps me down."

Shane smiled and shook his head slightly as he shifted his body closer to Knight to be able to comfortably access the small section of the wound he had left to stitch. He heard Knight grunt and he glanced up. "What's the matter? I don't even have the needle in right now."

Obviously Schofield couldn't feel it, but his small shift in position was enough to move his left arm into contact with Aloysius' cock. He had a feeling that the other man was going to work it out pretty quickly though as, despite the pain he was currently in, Aloysius was also becoming very turned on. He was curious as to how the other man was going to react.

Shane was starting on the stitch when he felt the subtle change. His first instinct was to jerk away, but if he did that he'd lose his grip on Knight's skin and his stitches would open up, so he stayed put and tried not to let the continuing change distract him from finishing his task. But what was more unsettling than the change in Knight's body, was the change in his own in response. As he was finishing up tying the sutures off he let out a breath. "Pain gets you off?" he asked quietly, deliberately not looking at Knight.

Aloysius stared at him a moment. "Not particularly."

Shane's eyes flicked to the other mans crotch.

Aloysius smiled softly. "That's got nothing to do with pain Scarecrow..."

Shane finished up, sitting back from Knight's body but not moving away from him entirely as he handed him a sterile pad to cover the stitched wound. "I'm not gay Knight," he muttered.

"I know," Aloysius answered as he carefully applied the pad. "Neither am I."

Again Shane's eyes flicked to Knight's crotch, his arousal more than obvious now.

Aloysius smiled. "Let's just say I don't discriminate."

Shane hated that he could feel his face flush and his heart race, knowing it was futile to try and deny that Knight was having a similar affect on him, his own arousal now pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He swallowed before he spoke. "I've never..." He looked up to see Knight watching him intently. "Really...I've never even _thought_ of..."

"I believe you."

"So I don't understand why...I mean, I don't think..."

Aloysius sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, finding it encouraging that Schofield didn't pull away. "Don't _think_ ," he murmured, his hand coming up to the back of the other mans neck, feeling the Scarecrow shiver beneath his touch as he lightly scratched blunt nails across smooth skin.

Shane's eyes drifted closed and he felt himself sway into Knight, hearing a breathy moan he couldn't believe had come from his own lips. Then he felt Knight move, felt lips ghost over the side of his neck, teeth lightly grazing, mouth warm, tongue wet.

Aloysius couldn't believe that the Scarecrow was letting this happen. When his tongue flicked out to taste him, he couldn't stop the groan that left him or the jolt that went straight to his groin. "Fuck you taste good..."

Knight's breath was hot in his ear and he felt the little hairs all over his body stand on end. He only turned his head a little, but it was enough to bring them face to face, amber tinted lenses facing silver. Shane reached up and pulled the silver glasses from his face dropping them on the side table, then he switched off the lamp that sat there. The room now dim, bathed only in the soft glow of the kitchen light he brought his hand up to slowly ease Knight's glasses off, giving the other man opportunity to stop him if he wanted to.

Aloysius had no intention of stopping Scarecrow from doing anything tonight, and so let him slip his glasses off and place them next to his own. He looked into the other mans eyes and was startled by what he saw there...undisguised need, a raw hunger that Aloysius was sure Schofield would be seeing reflected back at him.

Shane's heart was hammering wildly as Knight closed the gap between them, his eyes closing as surprisingly soft lips barely touched his.

Aloysius deliberately kept their first kiss light, almost tentative. He had a feeling they were teetering on the edge, and the Scarecrow could still decide to go either way. Sitting back, he let his hand slide down to the other mans shoulder, thumb caressing lightly as he waited to see how Schofield was going to react.

Shane sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes opening to find Knight's eyes on him...and he made his decision...he pushed up onto his knees, his hands coming to rest on Knight's thighs as he let his body fall forward, hips resting against the front of the couch. He reached out one hand, fingers twisting into the front of the shirt that Knight wore, pulling him slowly forward.

The corner of Aloysius' mouth lifted, his eyes dropping to Scarecrow's mouth as his hand found its way back to the nape of his neck.

Shane held the borrowed t-shirt tightly in his right hand as his left moved to mirror Knight's, fingers gripping the back of the other mans neck probably a little harder than necessary. Their first kiss had been soft, their next wouldn't be. He could admit to himself that he was scared shitless, not sure what exactly it was Knight was expecting, and not sure how much he'd be able to deliver...but _fuck!_ if he didn't want to give it one helluva good try. The other man had him so torqued up, the friction from his jeans rubbing against the front of the couch nearly had him coming in his damn pants!

Aloysius stopped just short pulling back on Schofield's grip on him, a slight smirk forming when the other mans eyes narrowed. He'd made the first move, this one was all Scarecrow's to make, his pace to set.

"You're a cocky fucker aren't you!?" Shane growled as he took in the look on Knight's face.

The smirk morphed into a grin. "And so, so worth it..." Aloysius barely got the words out before Schofield's mouth was on his, the kiss surprising in its intensity as teeth clashed and lips bruised.

It really was a strange feeling, kissing another man for the first time, the feeling of light stubble rasping against his lips. Their first first kiss had been so light he hadn't felt it then, but now...now he really couldn't give a fuck as he licked lightly at Knight's lips, knowing he wouldn't give the other man long to respond before he forced the issue.

Aloysius had to admit, Schofield's fervour had caught him off guard. He willingly parted his lips, letting the Scarecrow deepen their kiss, before breaking it off a few moments later, leaving both of them panting heavily. Aloysius chuckled. "You're a forceful fucker aren't you!?"

Shane grinned. "And so, so worth it..."

Aloysius growled low in his throat as he laid back on the couch pulling Scarecrow with him, desperate to feel the other mans body against his own, shifting slightly to accommodate him between his legs without putting too much strain on his stitches.

Shane let himself be drawn down against Knight, the feel of the other mans erection pushing into his side taking this to a whole new level, nothing unequivocal now about what he was really doing and who he was really doing it with. He paused and Knight noticed.

"Too fast?" Aloysius asked, letting his hands drop away from Schofield, not wanting him to feel as though he was being held there.

"Yes...no...I don't know..." Shane dropped his forehead against Knight's shoulder. "I don't know if I can...I mean how far..."

Aloysius gave a slight shake of his head, his hands coming up. "This is your show, we only go as far as you want to...anytime you want to stop, we stop," he assured.

Shane swallowed and slowly nodded. "I want to, it's just...really fuckin' weird!"

Aloysius smiled. "I can understand that," he replied, his hand coming up to massage the back of Schofield's neck, drawing him down for another brief kiss, glad when the other man responded. "So, take it slow. If you wanna sit back up..."

"No," Shane breathed, as he settled between Knight's legs, his movement causing him to rub against Knight's hard length.

Aloysius' eyes closed and he gritted his teeth. "Just do me a favor if you're gonna stay there, and don't move," he ground out.

Shane couldn't help but smile, starting to relax a little now he knew Knight had no expectations. He nuzzled at the side of Knight's neck, teeth grazing lightly. "So you mean don't do this?" he asked, as he thrust his hips upward causing both himself and Knight to groan loudly.

"You're a fucking asshole Scarecrow!" Aloysius growled, his hands moving to the other mans back, careful to keep his touch light.

"Really?" Shane asked as he pushed his hips forward again, loving the sounds Knight was making.

Aloysius slipped a hand up to Scarecrows neck pulling his head down. "A real fucking tease..." he breathed against the other mans lips.

And any last vestiges of doubt left Shane's mind as he brought his mouth down on Knight's, feeling the other man open up to him immediately. _Fuck it,_ he thought as he brought his right hand to Knight's chest, before letting it slowly slide down over toned abs and hard stomach, pausing to rub his thumb over his hipbone before shifting his body so he could palm Knight through his shorts. Definitely a strange feeling to be touching a hard cock that wasn't his, but he found that surprisingly, it didn't bother him. On the contrary, it made him think of Knight doing the same to him and he closed his hand around the other man as his own hips jerked forward.

"Fuck!" Aloysius growled, as he moved his hands between them, deft fingers making short work of Schofield's button and fly. If he was in any doubt as to whether Scarecrow wanted his hands on him, it didn't last long as he felt him roll sideways to allow them both better access.

When Knight's fingers closed around him, his thumb swiping over his already weeping tip, Shane groaned and let his head fall forward, his tentative ministrations towards Knight selfishly forgotten.

Aloysius felt Scarecrow push up into his hand, not bothered by the fact that the other man had stopped touching him. He let Schofield set the pace, moving his hand to match his rhythm, his own pre-cum providing more than enough lubrication. The way he was responding, he knew it wouldn't take long this first time, and he had a feeling the Scarecrow would bounce back quickly. He just hoped that after the first bubble of lust had been burst Schofield wouldn't run away.

Shane could feel himself barrelling towards the edge, it had been so fucking long since anyone had touched him, and he couldn't, wouldn't deny that Knight turned him on as much as any woman he'd ever been with. "Oh, _fuck,"_ he groaned, when Knight changed his grip, the only barely coherent thought left in his head, to find release as quickly as he could.

Aloysius brought his other hand up to the back of Schofield's neck to lightly scratch at the base of his skull feeling a shiver run through him. "You are _such_ a fucking turn on when you're about to blow your load," he growled.

And it was all Shane needed as his hips started to jerk erratically coming long and hard into Knight's hand.

Aloysius smiled as the Scarecrow slumped against his chest, shifting his hips slightly so he could remove his hand. He ran one hand lightly up Schofield's spine as he wiped the other against his borrowed t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," Shane panted.

Aloysius looked at him. "For what?"

Shane looked down at the mess between them.

Aloysius shrugged. "Your clothes, I don't have to worry about getting any stains out," he said with a grin.

Shane blew out a breath. "Not really what I was talking about," he replied. "I kinda got a bit selfish there."

Smiling, Aloysius gently pushed Scarecrow off of him so he could sit up. "We've got all night," he reasoned. "And I can wait."

Shane looked at him a moment before reaching for his shirt and pulling it over his head. He let his eyes move slowly over the other mans now naked torso. "Take your pants off," he breathed.

Aloysius' eyebrows rose.

"I want to watch you..."

Aloysius hesitated only a moment before lifting his hips and sliding Schofield's shorts off. He let his head fall back against the couch and looked over at the other man as he let his fingers trail along the underside of his cock where it rested heavily on his stomach.

Shane watched the Black Knight take hold of himself and start a slow, almost lazy stroke along his length, his tongue darting out to wet suddenly dry lips as his eyes followed the movement.

Aloysius noticed Schofield's fingers fidgeting with the fabric of his jeans, saw his eyes blown wide with lust and he groaned softly, his hips raising to meet his fist. "You can touch me if you want to," he rasped.

Shane's eyes moved back to Knight's for a split second before he looked back down, his hand moving to Knight's forearm, slowly sliding down until his hand covered the other mans, picking up his rhythm.

"Mmm...fuck..." Aloysius moaned, when Schofield pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own.

Shane was a little mesmerised and a lot turned on watching himself jerk Knight off. _Jesus fucking Christ, what the actual_ fuck _am I doing!?_ he wondered as he felt himself start to harden again. He leant over and nuzzled Knight's neck. "Knight," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Aloysius moaned, his hand gripping Schofield's thigh tightly. Fuck he was _soooo_ close...

"Come!" Shane growled into Knight's ear, shocked to feel his cock immediately swell in his hand as his hips jerked up, cock pulsing strongly under his fingers. "Well...that worked..."

"Jesus Scarecrow..." Aloysius panted.

Shane grabbed up Knight's discarded shirt and quickly wiped them both off. "So! You can actually come on command?"

Aloysius stared at him for a moment and then started to laugh. He blew out a breath and let his head fall back against the couch as he looked at the Scarecrow. "Only for you," he said finally, not entirely sure whether he was joking.

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Shane replied with half a smile. "Because I'm just that irresistible huh?"

Aloysius wrapped a hand around the back of Schofield's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "You...are fucking incredible," he replied, suddenly way too serious for his own liking.

Shane swallowed, holding Knight's eyes for a moment longer before he reached over into the med kit and grabbed out a clear plastic dressing, handing it to the other man.

"What's this for?"

"Shower."

Knight looked down at himself as he peeled off the wrapping and applied the waterproof dressing to his wound. "Good idea." He grabbed the clothes he'd borrowed from Schofield and made to stand. "Where do you want these?"

Shane took the shirt and shorts from him and balled them up. "That's okay, I'll take care of it."

"You're not coming?" Aloysius asked as he stood.

Shane scrubbed a hand through his hair. "That's okay you go ahead, I'll get in after you. Just save me some hot water."

Aloysius paused a moment before he nodded, taking Schofield's reticence as an indication that their night was over. "Yeah, no problem."

Shane waited until Knight was gone before he stood and peeled off his clothes, walking through to his bedroom and dropping them, along with the clothes he'd briefly leant the other man into his clothes hamper. He heard the shower start and he let out a breath and scrubbed his hands over his face, before he sunk to the ground, pulling one leg up resting his chin on his knee. It wasn't that he didn't want to be in the shower with Knight, cause he really _really_ did, god he was half hard again already just thinking about it...

"So why are you sitting here in the fucking dark by yourself?" he muttered. He thought he'd needed some time alone to try and process exactly what the fuck was happening, but as he listened to the water running, and pictured Knight standing under the steaming spray he realised the other man had been right. "Don't _think_ ," he repeated. Shane got to his feet and headed for the bathroom.

Aloysius turned when he heard the shower door open, happily surprised when the Scarecrow stepped in. "Hey," he said with a smile. "I thought you weren't..." His sentence was cut short as Schofield backed him up against the wall, mouth covering his as the hot water cascaded over them.

"I wasn't," Shane breathed against Knight's skin, his lips finding the ridge of the other mans collarbone.

"So what changed your mind?"

"A friend once told me that maybe I think too much," he replied with a smile. "I decided that maybe he was right."

Aloysius' head fell back against the slick tiles as Schofield's hands moved over him, rough, insistent.

Shane groaned as he felt Knight's rapidly hardening cock dig into his belly, his own already jutting out, pressing into Knight's thigh.

"You do realise that the majority of accidents involving sex, happen in the shower," Aloysius choked out, as Schofield's hand wrapped around them both.

Shane chuckled into Knight's chest. "Why am I not surprised you know that?"

Aloysius quickly spun them so that Schofield was now pinned against the wall. "As appealing as this is," he breathed. "I wanna take my time with you." He pulled back so he could look him in the eye. "I wanna take you to bed."

Shane reached out and grabbed the soap, handing it to Knight. "We'd better hurry the fuck up then," he said with a smirk.

Aloysius quickly soaped himself up, fighting the urge to do the same to the Scarecrow, instead handing him the soap so he could get cleaned up too.

Stepping out first, Shane grabbed some fresh towels from the linen closet and handed one to Knight as he turned the shower off.

"Déjà Vu," Aloysius said as he took the towel.

"Except this time you're naked and on the receiving end," Shane said with a smile.

Aloysius looked at him a moment longer before he started to dry off. "I can handle that."

Shane threw his towel over the railing and went in search of some clothes. Pulling on the sweats he'd given Knight earlier he threw another pair of old jeans and a t-shirt on the bed. "First room on your right, there's some clothes on the bed for you," he called back towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Aloysius asked, as he appeared in the doorway.

"Kitchen, I'm starving."

Aloysius couldn't argue with that as he moved into the bedroom and pulled on the clothes Schofield had left for him.

Shane glanced up as Knight came into view and he had to admit, his clothes looked good on the other man.

Aloysius stopped and leant against the doorway as his eyes, once again covered by his protective amber lenses, roamed slowly over Scarecrow leant back against the counter, arms folded across his bare chest. "Well, now I feel overdressed," he mused, as he dug his hands into the pockets of his borrowed jeans.

Shane smiled, turning to the microwave as it began to beep. "Probably safer that way," he replied, thinking he probably should've put a shirt on as well, though it was his own impulses he was thinking about controlling when he'd left one out for Knight, not entirely sure he wouldn't jump the man across the kitchen table if he wasn't covered up. Even now as he deposited the takeaway Chinese containers on the table, he was itching to reach out and touch him.

Aloysius stood back until Schofield motioned for him to take a seat, nodding his acceptance to the offered beer he held in his hand.

"Sorry I don't have anything more elaborate," Shane said as they tucked in to the food. "But I wasn't exactly expecting company, and I'm never here long enough to keep much fresh stuff in the house."

Aloysius shrugged. "Nothing wrong with leftover Chinese food and beer."

Shane smiled, a sudden thought occurring to him. "I don't suppose you want to tell me what you were doing when you got that wound?"

Aloysius glanced up. "Well it's actually quite a tale," he said with a smile. "You sure you really wanna know?"

Shane nodded.

Aloysius shrugged and started to recount the story of how he'd managed to get a gash along his inner thigh worthy of fifteen stitches.

Shane's eyebrows lifted. "You're serious..."

"Of course! And I still don't know how she managed to get close enough to do that much damage with just a fucking paring knife!"

Shane frowned. "So...wait...you're saying an eighty five year old grandmother did that to you!"

"Apparently they take the virtue of their granddaughters very seriously in rural Cambodia," he said with a shake of his head. "The way she managed to sneak up on me...you know I bet she was Vietcong in a previous life!"

"How old is this girl we're talking about?"

"Girls," Aloysius corrected. "And they were twenty-two."

"Girls? Like twins?"

Aloysius nodded. "And their twenty-three year old cousin..."

"Well at least now I don't have to wonder why you ended up with that knife wound where it is," Shane replied. "She was obviously aiming for something very close by."

"Yeah well, I think those girls weren't being quite truthful with grandma," Aloysius said.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked as he cleared their plates.

"When she lunged at me she was screaming something about me ruining them for their future husbands," he replied. "I think she actually believed they were all still virgins."

"And I'm guessing they weren't?"

"Not a chance!"

Shane looked at him a moment longer and then started to laugh. "How do you get yourself into these things?" he asked as he sat his ass back against the counter.

"Me!? If I remember correctly, the first time we met I was saving your ass from something _you'd_ gotten _yourself_ into! Something a lot more serious than a South East Asian grandma lunging at you with a three inch blade!"

"That wasn't exactly my doing now was it?"

"Maybe not the bounty hunt," Aloysius agreed. "But what about the entire nation of France trying to kill you?"

"Again...not my fault!"

"You killed an entire paratrooper regiment and blew up a fucking submarine!"

"They tried to kill me first!" The corner of Knight's mouth lifted and Shane had the almost overwhelming urge to run his tongue over that exact spot.

Aloysius sensed the change in mood and he stood from the table, moving towards Schofield, his hands coming to rest on the counter either side of him.

Hesitantly Shane reached out and placed his hands on Knight's hips, pulling him forward so that their lower bodies were in close contact. He felt the other mans head fall forward, lips ghosting the spot behind his ear.

"Do you have any idea how... _god!_ I don't even think I have the right words..." Aloysius pulled back, one hand coming up to remove Schofield's glasses. "You're just...so fucking...intoxicating..."

Shane smiled. "Intoxicating?"

"Shut the fuck up Marine!" Aloysius growled, pushing Schofield harder into the counter behind him.

The smiled vanished. "Make me Bounty Hunter..." Shane countered, pushing back.

Aloysius' hands came up to grip Schofield's head as he took his mouth, nothing gentle, nothing soft.

Shane pushed Knight back into the refrigerator so hard it rocked back and hit the wall.

Aloysius looked down at his torn shirt and grinned. "Again, these are your clothes you're ruining."

Shane shook his head and let out a low chuckle. "You're a fuck!"

"I know," Aloysius allowed easily. Then he wrapped a hand around the Scarecrow's neck and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss that left both of them burning. "You know I'd love to do this with you, but I really don't want to rip any of your beautiful stitches...and I meant what I said before...about wanting to take you to bed," he breathed.

Shane thought for only a moment before he gave a brief nod and Knight smiled.

Aloysius stopped in the doorway of Schofield's bedroom not wanting to crowd him, a smile coming to his lips when the other man turned back and grabbed him by what was left of his already torn t-shirt and pulled him across the threshold. He let Schofield push the remnants of the shirt off his shoulders and then suddenly they were skin to skin as desperate mouths met once again.

Shane could feel Knight's cock, pushing hard and insistent against him and he let his hands circle the band of the worn black jeans he'd leant him, fingers quickly ripping open the button fly.

Aloysius wasn't able to stop the groan that issued when Schofield freed his straining cock, trapping it between their bodies. He slid his hand into the other mans loose pants, lightly squeezing his perfect ass before bringing his hand around to lightly caress his balls.

Shane gripped Knight's hips, his forehead leaning on the other mans chest. "Fuck..."

"You like that?" Aloysius breathed in his ear, his tongue running along the side of his neck.

"Mmm..."

"You want my tongue, my mouth on your balls?" Schofield didn't answer. He didn't have to as Aloysius felt his fingers dig into him. He reached back and pushed the bedroom door half closed to limit the light coming in from the hallway and then flicked his glasses onto the bedside table before he dropped to his knees in front of the Scarecrow.

Shane rested his hands lightly on Knight's shoulders as his sweats were pulled down over his hips, his almost painfully hard cock springing free. "Fuck," he gasped, as Knight tongued his balls, his knees almost buckling when he gently sucked one into his mouth.

Aloysius let go of Schofield, pushing him back onto the bed and pulling his sweats the rest of the way off. He ran his hands up Schofield's thighs before nudging his legs wider with his hips, moving in between his knees, one hand moving to where he now knew the other man wanted him as he slowly took the Scarecrow into his mouth.

Shane's hips bucked when Knight sucked him deep into his mouth, his tip brushing the back of his throat. "Jesus fucking Christ!" he breathed, as the Black Knight, infamous bounty hunter, deep throated him.

Aloysius swallowed around him once, twice before letting him slip out of his mouth. He pushed up onto the bed and crawled up Schofield's naked body, all lean muscle and pure sex.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Shane breathed, as he nipped and sucked at Knight's throat.

"I really don't know," he replied, turning his head to give the other man better access.

"Get 'em off!"

"Why Captain," Aloysius purred. "Anyone would think you wanted something from me..."

Shane flipped them so Knight was under him, his hands pinned above his head. "That's because I do."

"Do tell," Aloysius said with a smirk.

Shane moved one hand between them grasping Knight's weeping cock, his thumb swirling roughly over the tip, coating it in slippery fluid. He tugged hard and Knight's hips jerked against him in response. He took Knight's mouth, his tongue thrusting in time with his hand and when Knight started to push up into his fist he gripped him hard and broke the kiss.

"Scarecrow..." Aloysius panted.

"What?"

He paused. "I'm not gonna beg..."

"Well are you at least gonna take those fucking pants off?" Shane asked as he moved off of him.

Aloysius got off the bed and pushed the jeans down over his hips, kicking them off to the side.

Shane got to his knees and leant forward to catch Knight's hand, pulling him back onto the bed. He brought the other mans hand to his straining cock, a smug grin appearing on Knight's face. "What?"

Aloysius stroked his hand over Schofield's cock, smearing a generous amount of pre-cum along his length. "No lube needed with you..."

Shane reached out and pulled him closer, bodies flush against one another, all hard muscle and surprisingly soft skin, apart from the scars and callouses both men shared. Their kiss started off slow, sensual, but then pulses began to race and temperatures started to rise, smooth, hard cocks throbbing with unspent need brushing against each other...After a minute, Shane gripped Knight's head and broke their kiss. "Turn around," he growled.

The corner of Aloysius' mouth lifted as he obliged.

Shane let his eyes wander down Knight's back to his ass and his tongue darted out to lick his lips, knowing what he wanted.

Aloysius felt Schofield's hands on his hips and he let his eyes drift closed as they smoothed up over his back to his shoulders, breathing out slowly as strong thumbs dug briefly into that tight spot either side of his spine. His legs were nudged apart as Schofield moved up close behind him, and he groaned at the feeling of the other mans rigid cock against his ass.

Shane pulled Knight back against him as his hands moved around to trail down over well defined pecks and hard abs, the fingers of one hand gripping his hip tightly as he wrapped his other around Knight's cock.

Aloysius glanced down to see Schofield's hand on him. "Mmm...fuck," he breathed, as a calloused palm was dragged along his length, teeth grazing the base of his neck as Schofield began to rut against him.

"I wanna fuck you..."

Aloysius shivered at Schofield's words, his voice a low rumble, more vibration than sound. He wouldn't let just anyone fuck him, usually preferring to be the one doing the fucking, but for the Scarecrow...he dropped forward onto his hands and knees without hesitation giving his answer...

Shane was surprised Knight so willingly offered himself. He swallowed as he pushed Knight's legs wider, his hand coming around to the other mans face. "Spit..."

Aloysius felt himself being spread, Schofield's spit slick fingers pressing against him, easing inside, and he pushed back into him wanting more. His tight muscles quickly relaxed and he was desperate to feel the Scarecrow's cock inside him. "Fuck me," he said breathlessly, and fuck if the man didn't already have him panting...

Shane's cock jumped at Knight's words, a slow smile spreading across his lips as he leant down to run his tongue along Knight's spine. "That sounds suspiciously like begging to me..."

The feel of the Scarecrow's tongue on him, his fingers still inside him and Aloysius was seriously reconsidering his position on that particular subject. Schofield twisted his fingers and rammed his hand home causing Aloysius to groan loudly. "Stop being a fucking tease and fuck me you bastard!"

"Ask me nicely..."

Aloysius growled, but knew it was futile to refuse because he wouldn't hold out for long, he wanted the man too fucking much. " _Please_ stop being a fucking tease and fuck me you bastard!"

Shane chuckled but was all too happy to oblige. He stroked himself a few times, liberally coating his length in the slippery pre-cum leaking from his slit, before removing his fingers and positioning himself at Knight's opening.

Aloysius felt the blunt head of Schofield's cock push against him and he pushed back, his need almost overwhelming.

Shane felt the initial resistance of Knight's tight muscles wane, and it was all he could do to stay upright as he slowly entered him, gripping his hips tighter as he watched himself disappear into Knight's body. He pulled back, before pushing in a little harder, a little deeper and then he had to stop, worried that if he moved at all he'd blow.

Aloysius' head dropped, his shoulders sagging as the Scarecrow pushed into him. "Don't stop," he groaned, as he tried to push back into him but his hips were held firmly in place.

"Don't. Move." Shane bit out. "Just...give me a second here..."

Aloysius stayed as still as he could for as long as he could, which amounted to all of about fifteen seconds, before he rammed himself back onto Schofield. "Suck it up Marine," he breathed.

"Knight...stop..." Shane tried to hold him still, but Knight was having none of it and deliberately slammed back into him again. "I don't think...I can..."

Aloysius felt Schofield shudder and he stopped not wanting this ride to be over so soon.

"Too late..."

"No, it's not!"

"Yeah, it is..."

Aloysius felt Schofield's fingers dig into him as he started to move. "Don't you dare... _oh fuck_..." he groaned as the Scarecrow rammed into him.

"I can't..." Shane panted, not sure he could stop himself even if he wanted to. He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the visual stimulation brought on by seeing himself fucking the Black Knight would push him over the edge.

"Fuck me harder then," Aloysius growled as he wrapped his hand around his twitching cock, the Scarecrow fucking him in earnest now.

"Fuck!" Shane yelled, opening his eyes and looking down. And that was his undoing as he felt himself tipping over the edge. "Mmm...fuck Knight...I'm coming..."

Aloysius felt Schofield swell inside him, stretching him that bit more, his thrusts becoming erratic as he hit his own climax, making him hit that exact spot inside Aloysius over and over, harder and harder as he strived to get even deeper. "Oh yes...that's what I want...I want you to come inside me Scarecrow," Aloysius ground out. And his own words, coupled with the Scarecrow's groans and his own hand jerking him off had Aloysius coming long and hard onto the Scarecrow's sheets.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting, sweating, spent.

"Fuck me," Shane breathed. "That was fucking amazing."

"You can say that again," Aloysius agreed.

They lay there for a few more minutes, but then Shane sensed that Knight was drifting off to sleep. "Hey," he said, nudging Knight. "Don't go to sleep yet, we gotta get cleaned up and I need to change these sheets."

"Wanna sleep," Aloysius mumbled. "Tired."

"Yeah I'm tired too, but we're..." He looked down at the mess around them, things starting to turn sticky. "...a bit gross actually, so get your ass outta bed and into the shower before I drag you there."

Aloysius chuckled. "You know the second option sounds quite appealing actually."

Shane rolled his eyes and got out of bed. "You've got three minutes before I'm coming back in here and spraying you with cold water."

Aloysius rolled over and landed in a pool of rapidly cooling fluids. "Oh damn!" he yelped as he jumped out of bed and headed for the warmth of the shower and a certain Marine Force Recon Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Quite a ride, so thanks for hanging in there if you made it all the way through, I hope you enjoyed it 🙂


End file.
